Exercise regimens are necessary for individuals desiring to improve their physical well-being, individuals seeking to maintain their physical health, or those that are recovering from injuries or surgery. Although fitness facilities provide a wide range of equipment to meet those needs, the home-user is limited in his or her equipment choices.
In addition, there is growing concern that senior adults require some type of home exercise more than younger adults. Senior adults are more susceptible to a variety of conditions including osteoporosis, falls, fractures and balance control problems. While the conditions pose a risk for anyone, they are especially serious for senior adults who may be alone when the injury occurs and unable to summon for assistance, who incur injuries more easily than younger adults and who also recover more slowly than their younger brethren.
In addition, people recovering from hip or knee replacement surgery require lengthy periods of physical therapy. Usually this is a combination of out-patient physical therapy combined with an in-home exercise regimen. However, due to the limited selection of home equipment available to the patient, home exercise programs are limited in scope, especially to those patients who require a wheel chair for mobility.
The foregoing and other objectives, features, and advantages of the invention may be more readily understood upon consideration of the following detailed description of the invention, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.